


Well, That's New

by tinypeches



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeches/pseuds/tinypeches
Summary: Dave's been acting cheeky, almost too cheeky. Martin finds out why.





	Well, That's New

'Are you free to talk this afternoon?'  
'No, but I'll be around to text'

That was unlike Dave, thinking of the previous years. In fact, the more that Martin thought about it, the more the last couple of months have been unlike Dave. Maybe not that weird; he just didn't expect him to use the messenger side of is phone more, showing off the gold YSL boots he bought with a couple of happy emoticons that he probably asked Stella how to make. After the press conference where he happily showed them off, the custom red pair and silvery pair showed up, with a happy 'Look at them!!' with two exclamation points. 

As the tour started, he was cheeky. Throwing the horns up and sticking his tongue out in fan photos. Sure it added better life to them, made the experience a little fun, but it was still odd to Martin. Even with the start of them touring, with them finally being closer together, it was met with hugs and chaste kisses on the lips before he would disappear to his hotel room, alone. And throw kissy face emoticons at him through messenger again.

Something happened, Martin had to know.

-

Dave was bouncing in place, hearing the echo of that Beatles song play with everyone getting ready. Martin stepped up to him from behind, touching his shoulder, "Davi-"

Dave turned around smiling, immediately interrupting, "There you are! Good, I actually wanted to ask you something."

"-I, uh, yes?"

"After the show, will you be able to meet me in my room? I understand if you can't, no rush whatsoever, I just, well, just meet me in my room, okay?"

Martin was bewildered at how easy that was, Dave's expectant smile making him chuckle, "Of course!"

He beamed, "Fantastic!" Just as the beat was starting outside, tens of thousands of pairs of hands clapping along with it. The band did their little huddle, Dave bouncing in place again as they began to file out.

Two hours later, sweaty and absolutely pleased with the evening, Dave lingered on the stage, looking over the cheering masses like a General to his victorious army. A final bow down the catwalk and he walked off, taking off his vest as one of the crew presented him with a towel. He put it to his face, pleased with the scent of the fabric softener, getting at his neck and shoulders as he walked down the hallway, catching up to Martin. "My room later, yeah?" He put his hand on Martin's shoulder, startling him out of his conversation with Peter.

"Yeah! Yeah, I'll let you know when I'm there," he nodded, waving to Dave as he left down the rest of the hallway outside.

"Huh," a contemplative sound from Peter, and Martin turned to him. "Have you even been with him at all this tour?"

"No, well, not like that, no. Usually we catch up on the first day or two. Granted we did, but," he cleared his throat, "Nothing like usual."

They both looked down the hallway in silence, as Peter let out another, curious "Huh," and exited to his dressing room.

-

Martin freshened up, caught the shuttle back to the hotel with the rest of the band, dreading the fans that might be there to swarm them on entry. Thankfully, there was a back way inside that they were transported to instead, everyone saying their good nights and see you laters as Martin took the elevator alone. He pulled out his phone, texting a quick 'on my way' to Dave.

A small walk down the maze that was the hotel hallway later, Martin was at Dave's door, knocking on it twice and barely waiting long before Dave opened the door, dressed down in one of his white tank tops and black pajama bottoms. He leaned on the doorframe with a smile, "Hey."

Martin smiled back, "Hey."

Dave stepped to the side to let the blond in, closing the door after him, taking care of the lock before he turned around and wrapped his arms around Martin from behind, his head against the curls on the back of his head and humming. "God you smell nice. Still Hugo Boss?"

Martin laughed, staying still for him before he turned around to face him. "You know me so well. You were excited to invite me tonight."

Dave smiled, "I am. It's a surprise."

"Is it now?"

The singer nodded, stepping around Martin again to the middle of the room, standing in place. Martin watched him, eventually tilting his head to the side, expecting something to happen. Dave grinned at the action, and stuck his tongue out.

Martin laughed, "Yes, that is your tongue, David, I've seen it fifty dozen times on this tour alone."

He didn't move, raising his eyebrows, waiting.

"...what is it? I don't..." Martin trailed off, tilting his head a bit more and furrowing his eyebrows as he caught a glint in the light in Dave's mouth. "...what. David."

His shoulders rose, holding back his laughter as he still kept his tongue out.

" _David_ ," with more emphasis this time, and the singer broke into laughter at Martin's stunned expression. " _David!_ "

"What!" 

"David!" He said again, the laughter catching to him, "You didn't!"

Dave stuck his tongue out again, and the light caught the little object again; a clear acrylic ball near the tip of Dave's tongue. 

Martin walked up to him, still in disbelief. "When did you even get this? You took all your piercings out, I thought."

Dave could not stop smiling at this point, "I did, and then I was talking to Jen one night and... well, then it happened."

"It happened. A bloody tongue piercing happened, David, really?"

Dave nodded hurriedly, "Really! It takes a couple of months for it to heal, just like any sensitive piercing, really."

"Fuck," was all Martin could say, and it made Dave laugh again as he sat on the couch closest to him. "well I bet she likes it!"

He nodded again, his arm resting over the back of the couch. "I think I know someone else that might," looking directly at Martin, the slight tinge of a blush that was there earlier getting darker on his face.

"You really are an absolute bastard," he said, with a smile of course, joining him on the couch. "I guess this is your version of a mid-life crisis, getting glittery shoes and piercings again?"

"Why not? You make it sound like I shouldn't," Dave leaned in, catching Martin's lips in a kiss before he could reply, hearing the other sigh instead and return it softly. He purposefully licked Martin's lips, letting the little ball caress it as well, hearing the blond's breathing hitch. 

"Haven't had a partner with one of these in a while, huh?" Dave whispered, hearing Martin hum his answer. Dave did it again, slowly, Martin's arms moving to sling around his neck, sitting closer. Dave moved his hand to rest on Martin's cheek, about to lick his lips again before the blond parted his mouth and kissed him openly, playing his tongue with his own, Dave letting out a sigh from his nose. 

Martin moved to sit in Dave's lap, but he was stopped, as Dave moved over him, pinning his shoulders to the couch, smiling down at him, forehead-to-forehead. Martin smiled back, feeling a light pressure against his stomach before he heard the faint sound of his zipper being undone. He kept still, watching Dave lower himself, nudging Martin's legs apart.

He heard Martin's breath hitch again, carefully freeing his arousal from his open fly as Dave knelt to the floor. Dave smiled up at him, waiting for Martin to look down at him, before he stuck his tongue out, letting the slick acrylic ball trail under Martin's cock. The blond shivered, his hands flat on the couch, fingers itching into the fabric as he forced himself to watch. Dave's eyes were locked with his, continuing to trail his tongue in small circles around the shaft, purposefully keeping the ball against the soft, hardened skin before his mouth closed around it.

Martin moaned aloud, closing his eyes for a moment and opening them, moving one of his hands to the back of Dave's head to encourage him further. He could see the smile in the singer's eyes, as he slowly took more, comfortable enough at barely the base of his length, hovering in front of his pubes.

(He did just finish a concert after all, heaven forbid he deep throats and damages something.)

Content, Dave moved one of his hands up, curling two of his fingers over Martin's cock at the base as a sort of limit for himself, while his thumb idled near his sac. Dave began bobbing his head up and down, the piercing gliding along the underside of the blond's length, pleased with the moans and the stunned-in-pleasure look on his face. 

Martin's fingers were scratching against the back of Dave's scalp, still deep in his hair, trying desperately not to buck into the singer's mouth. He damned the piercing silently, knowing this was one of the reasons he wanted to get it. "God, David," damning him under his breath, watching him close his eyes and focus more at the task.

Dave's other hand pushed his thigh to spread Martin's legs just a little more, settling closer, moving the hand to his hip, shifting under his shirt. He could feel Martin squirming slightly under the work of his mouth, getting antsy and wanting more, responding by pushing at his hip to keep him still. Martin whined his name, and he opened his eyes, amused at the look on his face compared to just minutes ago when he first started. His face was flushed, his expression needy, and he simply moved his head faster, groaning at the tight grip in his hair.

Martin shuddered at that, toes curling in his boots, desperate to arch forward but was kept in place, "Dammit, dammit, David... David," he began, looking up to the ceiling and then down in a huff, catching the singer's eyes. "Da-ay!" he stammered his name, as Dave moved the hand at the base of his cock under to caress and massage his sac, "David!"

Dave chuckled around him, moving his mouth off of him with a gentle pop, working Martin's cock with his hand as he kept his attention to his face. Martin pursed his lips in, watching Dave's tongue peek out and flick around the head, catching pre-come and again purposefully teasing the piercing on him. With his hand still in David's hair, he fisted it tight and pushed him down, catching him off-guard and getting his mouth back around him, throwing his head back against the couch to try and gain at least some control. But Dave countered, and it made Martin curse, sucking at the head of the blond's cock and working the rest of it with his hand.

"Fuck, David, David!" He was getting louder, saying nothing but his name and various curse words until he lost coherency and nearly yelled, remembering he was in a hotel room, clamping his own hand over his mouth and yelling behind that instead as he came. The hand Dave had on Martin's hip gripped it tightly, relaxing his throat enough so he didn't gag at the warmth shooting into his mouth, closing his eyes as he worked the rest of Martin's orgasm carefully, giving one last lick of the head as he swallowed.

Martin was catching his breath, staring at the ceiling, until his head lulled down to look at Dave. He was smiling, breathing a little heavily himself. He laughed, breathless as he was, "You're horrible."

Dave laughed back, "And?"

"Just horrible," he smiled, catching the obvious tent in the singer's pants. Dave scooched back to stand up, but Martin moved off the couch, or slid down it, rather, to land in the singer's lap, straddling him. 

Martin immediately took Dave's face in hands and kissed him, hard, tasting his own come in his mouth. He pushed him down to the carpet, making sure any attempt Dave had to speak was caught in a kiss, moving one of his hands down to Dave's crotch, grabbing at him through the fabric. He gasped in Martin's mouth, immediately going lax, moving a hand into the tight dirty blond curls as his erection was freed, the air still cool around them.

Dave hummed against the kiss, an attempt to say the blond's name, as Martin took his cock in his hand and pumped him hard. He tilted his head back, breaking the kiss and moaning until Martin caught him again. Martin explored the singer's mouth with his tongue, while Dave's wanted to play, finding each other and tossing around each other. Martin's hand was moving faster, and he could feel Dave tighten up, his whole body almost starting to curl up under him until he went loose, breaking the kiss a second time to moan Martin's name properly as he came, eyes barely closed.

They were both spent, the hand in Martin's hair was much, much more relaxed, Dave's chest rising and falling. "All I wanted to get was a towel," he said softly, letting out a 'heh'.

Martin smiled and stood up, carefully fixing himself back into his pants, going to the bathroom and grabbing a couple hand towels, wetting them both quickly at the sink, before walking back into the main room and tossing them one to Dave. He returned to straddling his lap, cleaning off his hands and dabbing his face with the dryer end of the towel, as Dave did the same.

"So," Dave eventually said, bending his arm back and resting his hand under his head. "Do you still think it was a bad idea?"

"Of course I do," Martin replied, though the grin on his face said otherwise, "Absolutely horrible. And here I thought your gold boots were a bad idea, you just had to one-up it!"

Dave laughed, "Oh no, I can think of one better."

"Can you?"

"Do you honestly think this was the _only_ piercing I got that day?"

Martin's grin faltered, face flaring up, and began whapping at Dave's face with the towel, causing the singer to cackle and plea that he was kidding.


End file.
